


Странные они

by Entrecote_of_Schrodinger



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Ainu - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2019, Gen, Humor, Mystery, POV First Person, POV Outsider, Retelling, Shamanism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger/pseuds/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger
Summary: У японцев ведь иногда вроде и бабы похлеще мужиков воюют! А тут полная лодка таких — и все молодые, сильные!
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Shmi Skywalker
Kudos: 2





	Странные они

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждение 1: айну!AU, ретеллинг.  
> Предупреждение 2: занимательная айнская этнография. Или культурология. Автор ни разу не профи, так, нахватался по верхам.  
> Предупреждение 3: основной пейринг — автор/матчасть и матчасть/автор! С согласия и даже по любви!
> 
> Написано для fandom Star Wars 2019  
> Посвящается Тайсин и ДайСё.

Селение наше небогатое: вроде и лес рядом есть, да деревья все искорёженные, ветрами изуродованные, прямой хорошей ветки для инау[1] не найти. Зверя крупного нет, с мелким зверьём тоже туго. Ягод-плодов и тех немного. К морю спуск всего один, крутой, да и то каменный пляж внизу приливом целиком затапливает. А в других местах разве что с обрыва на острые скалы упасть можно. И с японцами здесь не поторгуешь, не повоюешь: далеко японцы. Без их вкусной еды и без их сакэ два поколения выросло.  
Но есть у нас и то, чего в других местах не водится: ко всем другим Тюп-камуй[2], божество солнца, в одиночку приходит, а у нас — всегда брата-близнеца берёт. На полдня пути от селения в любую сторону Брата небесного видно, а потом он лик свой отворачивает. Дескать, нет тебе моего покровительства, раз прочь уходишь. А солнечное божество один с небес на людей смотрит.

Не всегда так было. Раньше — я и сам тогда ваших лет был, а бабушка ваша так и вовсе за материной спиной от смущения пряталась, в другом краю мы жили, за много дней пути отсюда. Сытно жили, богато, да, видно, камуи[3] благодарить за это забывали. Ояси, демон болезни, пришёл, мор начался. Женщины как раз медведя выкормили, мы соседей позвали «медведя провожать»[4]… а через пару дней после проводов люди умирать стали и у нас, и у соседей одновременно. Разгневались, видать, злые камуи, что их на праздник не пригласили, да и добрые не рады были, что не было им должного почтения оказано.  
Бежали мы, в чём были, считай, самое нужное захватить не всегда успевали. Прямо среди зимы бежали, мертвых своих родичей без погребения бросая, скарб оставляя… у меня тогда и братья-сёстры, и отец с матерью умерли, да Хапуру[5], дядина жена, с собой забрала, не дала пропасть, сам бы я не спасся.

Да пустое это — о прошлом жалеть. Не дело.

Я вот о чём сегодня рассказать хотел… спаслась тогда с нами девочка одна, Шми, дочка шамана. Младше меня была, одна. Но выжила. Я бы не смог, никто не смог, а она уцелела.  
Присматривали за ней, конечно, помогали, показывали, но никто обузу на себя брать не хотел: и так почти налегке среди зимы бежали. Зимник[6] ей всем селением обустраивали, а потом она и сама как-то справлялась. Или не сама, а камуй какой помогал. Не спрашивайте. Не знаю я и знать не хочу.

Выросла она — маленькая, щуплая, да жилистая, — а татуировок взрослых так и не нанёс никто: некому ведь было, их же мать наносит. Даже детских первых точек в уголках губ не было, но об этом я позже ещё расскажу.  
Не было у неё будущего, ни единого шанса: кто же на неё, на такую-то, позарится? Негоже женщине без «улыбки»[7], неправильно это.  
Да, видать, нашёлся и на подобное уродст… на подобное любитель: нехорошо ей однажды стало, а Хапуру, дядина жена, сразу сказала, что Шми в тягости. И подтвердилось.  
Спрашивать её стали, конечно: плохо это, когда ребёнок без отца будет. Почти так же плохо, как мужу или жене изменять или чужое взять. Не по-айнски, не по-человечески.  
Сначала Шми молчала, не отпиралась и не подтверждала ничего, а потом сказала всё же, что не было никого, лишь во сне приходил некто, чьё лицо в тени оставалось. На камуй намекала.  
Не поверили ей тогда: всё же не в легенде старинной живём. Считай, всем селением наблюдать стали, а ну как кто в сторону её дома с охоты или с лова завернёт в сумерках. Но так никого и не увидели.  
Поверили ей, пусть и не сразу, а когда у неё в доме еда хорошая сама появляться стала, ткани японские[8], вещи — не новые, не особо красивые, но добротные и прочные.  
Девки незамужние обижались, конечно, по первости: их, красивых, справных, «улыбчивых», в селении немало выросло — на всех парней не хватит, — а камуй вместо них эту сироту-замарашку выбрал! Двадцатью по двадцать по двадцать[9] лет такого не было, чтобы человеческая женщина от камуй понесла — только в рассказах стариков память оставалась, — а здесь такое! И с кем!  
Тут и отношение к Шми поменялось: если раньше почти все мимо проходили, только тёте моей, Хапуру, до неё дело было, то сейчас чуть ли не каждый к ней заглянуть норовил, справиться, не нужно ли чего. Подлизывались. Из первых рук знаю: Хапуру за Шми с самого её детства одинокого присматривала, говорила, что если бы дядю не встретила, то могла женой отца Шми стать, да тот как раз маму Шми встретил и в её род вошёл после свадьбы, а когда та погибла через несколько лет, с малышкой на руках остался, с мужчиной-камуй жить стал, пол сменил[10]...  
Да гордая Шми оказалась: мол, раньше вы меня и знать не хотели — и теперь не стоит. Не нужно это ни вам, ни мне. Зла я на вас не таю, но и помощи не приму.

А потом у неё сын родился. Говорили, что носила она его на пару лун больше положенного, но поди пойми, сколько для детей отца-камуй нормально-то! Легко родила, сама, считай: вечером все спать легли, а наутро она с младенцем была. Хапуру роды принимала, говорила, что сова-хранительница[11] пролетала, криком своим («как прямо в ухо мне!») разбудила и к Шми позвала.

Ребёнок у Шми нормальным поначалу рос. Только через пару лет понятно стало, что не похож он на айнов-то: не айну, не японец, а что-то среднее. Шми мальчишку Эни назвала. Сама странная — и имя парню странное дала. Или муж-камуй подсказал.

Не зря говорят, что орлица родит орлёнка, а медведица медвежонка: мальчишка у Шми обычным рос, до странным вырос, лет в пять Эни вдруг иногда на месте замирать стал, губами шевелить, будто общаясь с кем-то, кого остальные не видят. Вещи вокруг летать стали временами.  
А потом сказал однажды Пийе-рыбаку[12], чтобы тот в море не выходил: шторм будет. Тот ему: «Какой шторм, до сезона штормов ещё пару лун, сейчас самый лов! Мне семью кормить надо!» Вышел в океан — и не вернулся. Волны трое суток бушевали, пляж совсем затопило, пенные гребни за верхний край спуска к воде перехлёстывали.  
Тут мальчишку и бояться стали бы, да только после шторма обнаружилось, что спуск к морю пологим стал, удобным, а узкий клочок пляжа внизу в несколько раз вырос. Если раньше только несколько рыбаков к воде осмеливались спуститься, а остальные им сверху помогали, то теперь каждый пройти мог, даже ребёнок. Вот детвора и повадилась после прилива на берег выходить, водоросли съедобные и мелочь всякую морскую собирать. И Эни с ними ходил.  
Посудачили тогда селяне и успокоились: дескать, решил папаша-камуй, что сыну нужно питаться хорошо, и сделал спуск к воде. Сам ли или кого-то из дружественных камуй[13] попросил — неведомо. А жизнь глупого Пийе платой за нарушение табу стала.

Ещё пара лет пролетела, подрос Эни, ещё больше на японца похож стал, как снова случилось странное: выбросил однажды шторм к берегу лодку японскую, не просто большую, а огромную. И полную народа. Говорили, никто из них в тот шторм не погиб, никого за борт камуй не забрали. Знать, отец мальчишки Эни из морских камуи был, сыну судьбу устраивал, да это мы уже потом поняли.  
И были на той лодке бабы японские, яркие, раскрашенные, на весенние цветы похожие, — а лица белизной сияли, как луна на небе. То ли девки, то ли женщины, не разберёшь. Баб этих два японских воина охраняли. Это у нас считай у каждого мужчины меч есть и он его в дело пускать умеет, а из японцев больше половины его и в руках не держали. Странные они. Но рис вкусный. И сакэ. Давно его не пробовал…  
Так вышли они на берег — обычные японцы, попроще, большую лодку у берега заякорили, там как раз как по воле камуи безопасная бухта образовалась. Хотя почему «как» — по воле камуи и есть!  
Бабы японские с охраной сначала на берег выползли, но далеко не отходили, так и сидели. А потом, когда, видать, люди попроще, рыбаки японские, большой лодкой правившие, паруса-мачты починили да течи устранили, назад на борт поднялись. А лодка так и осталась у берега. Ну что за люди эти японцы — ни сами не уходили, ни рыбаков на лов не выпускали! Точнее, может, они и не тронули бы рыбаков-то, но кто ж в море выходит, когда, возможно, враг у ворот? У японцев ведь иногда вроде и бабы похлеще мужиков воюют! А тут полная лодка таких — и все молодые, сильные!  
Странные они.

А ближе к вечеру трое из японцев на берег вышли. Два мужика, даже для японцев странно одетые, — то ли воины, то ли оммёдзи, шаманы японские, — и с ними девка. Видать, самую боевитую выбирали. Или такую, которую не жалко. Нормальные люди на ночь глядя своих мёртвых хоронят, а эти новое дело начинают, ишь, удумали!  
Пришли они в селение, с айнами общаться начали: воины их немного откуда-то айнский знали, да и наши старики раньше с японцами общались, не забыли язык. Столковались как-то.  
Оказалось, руль у них сломался, лодкой править без руля никак нельзя, уплыть к себе они теперь не могут. А для руля древесина нужна, даже для временного, да не всякая подойдёт. Наш изломанный лесок им точно не годился.  
Послонялись они по селению под настороженными взглядами да собрались было к себе на лодку на ночь уходить — и тут Эни встретили. Удивились сильно: мальчишка на их языке с ними заговорил, да так, будто с младенчества только на нём и общался. Тут и Шми появилась — и тоже с японцами по-японски говорить начала.  
Вот и остались японцы на ночь-то в селении, в летнике у Шми. И как только уместились все, японцам-то для жизни большие дома нужны, всё им места мало! А наутро разделились: японка и воин младший со Шми остались, а воин постарше на заре вместе с Эни к океану ушёл, да не к привычному безопасному спуску, а куда-то прочь, туда, где на два дня пути океан свирепствовал, а ветер со скал и сильных молодых мужчин сбрасывал, не то что пострелёнка недорослого!  
Но ещё через день те, кто за японской лодкой наблюдали, в селение гонца прислали: японцы на берег вышли — несколько крепких здоровых мужиков вдоль воды отправились, в ту же сторону, куда ранее Эни с воином уходили.

А потом они все вместе вернулись. Двое рыбаков японских воина несли тяжело раненного, но живого, а остальные бревно волокли. Знать, подошло оно им для руля.  
А младший воин тем временем с девкой — наши за день присмотрелись-то, без раскраски своей она совсем молоденькой оказалась, даже в пору не вошла ещё — им навстречу вышли. И Шми с ними. Сама шла, никто силой не уводил. Хапуру, дядину жену, увидела — подлетела к ней, с себя амулет сняла, из странного дерева который, буквально в руки сунула, а могла бы, так и вовсе сама на шею надела бы. Носи, говорит, не снимая, он от болезней тебя и семью твою защитит, мне его камуй, муж моего отца, подарил в детстве. Я туда уплыву, где он мне не сможет помочь, нет там власти у наших камуи, а тебе он послужит ещё. Ты всегда ко мне добра была, знаю, не осерчает муж отца за то, что теперь ты его подарок носить будешь. А детям не передавай: накажи, чтобы, когда тебя не станет, сломали его, всё равно с твоей смертью оберег силу потеряет[14].  
И ушла, смешавшись с японцами на берегу. И мальчишку прихватила. И уплыла с ними.

А мне всегда интересно было: как же японцы тогда узнали, когда выходить надо? И куда идти? Понятно, конечно, что простым рыбакам с большой лодки об этом молодой японский воин сказал, наблюдатели видели, как он поутру у лодки появлялся. Но он-то откуда узнал? Или у японцев свои камуи есть, которые им не только дома помогают, но и в чужом краю?  
И откуда на старшем воине раны от меча взялись? Я их сам видел, не старый был! Со следами падения на скалы не спутаешь! Кто на него напал? Эни? Тогда бы его в лучшем случае прочь прогнали бы, а никак с собой не забирали! Или убили бы, что вернее. Человек напал? Так с той стороны селений на несколько дней пути нет! Разве что какой камуй злой, но они же вроде меча боятся!  
Странно это.

А Эни потом, уже в жениховскую пору, ещё раз в селение ненадолго возвращался, не сам, а со старшим воином, новым мужем Шми. Тот не только выжил, но и на ноги встал, будто и не было страшных ран. Сам видел, врать не буду: даже не постарел ни капли, только глаза цвет сменили, были как у людей у всех, тёмные, стали — цвета океанской воды зимой.

_________________

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Инау - ритуальные атрибуты, пучки стружек или заструженные деревянные предметы различных размеров, от небольших палочек до крупных жердей. Чаще всего выступали в качестве подношения божествам или служили посредниками при общении с божествами. Не стоит отождествлять инау с идолами, у них совершенно разное назначение!  
> (2) Тюп-камуй, как уже было сказано выше, айнское солнечное божество. У многих айнских племён это божество женское, у некоторых же — мужское, с луной-супругой.  
> (3) Камуи — айнские духи и божества, дословно — «тот, кто (или „то, что“) покрывает». Здесь и далее камуй — единственное число, но камуи — для множественного.  
> (4) Иёмантэ, «проводы медведя» — один из ключевых айнских обычаев. Если охотникам айну попадался во время охоты медвежонок, то его не убивали, а приводили в селение. Несколько лет женщины кормили его, заботились, практически как о члене семьи. В два или три года зверю подпиливали клыки. Когда же приходил срок, медведя ритуально «провожали», приглашая на праздник соседей. Происходило это в декабре-январе, когда основные запасы еды в селениях подходили к концу.  
> (5) Айны давали имя детям не при рождении или в первые месяцы жизни, а уже в возрасте от года до десяти лет. При этом имя давалось не первое попавшееся, а характеризовало отличительную особенность человека, внешность, черту характера etc. При таком подходе необходимости в прозвищах у айнов не было. Если верить найденному автором фика айнскому словарю, имя тёти рассказчика обозначало «легкая, простая, добрая, ласковая».  
> (6) У айнов были зимние жилища, зимники и, соответственно, летники, в которые люди перебирались с наступлением весны.  
> (7) По достижении семи лет матери или бабушки начинали делать айнским девочкам татуировку губ, рисуя на лице настоящую «улыбку Джокера». Процесс это был очень болезненный, так что растягивался с семилетнего возраста и до самого вступления девушки в брак. Считалось, что девушка без татуировки-«улыбки» никогда не выйдет замуж.  
> (8) Автор намеренно не задает временные рамки: это точно не эпоха Дзёмон, но и не девятнадцатый век, когда айны фактически были для японцев в положении рабов. Где-то посередине: у айнов ещё не появились камидана и буцудана, синтоистские и буддийские алтари, но Ямато уже давно превратилось в Нихон. Здесь и далее автор использует современное слово, называя кошку кошкой, а предков современных японцев — японцами.  
> (9) У айнов необычная система счёта, они считают не десятками и сотнями, а двадцатками, причём число, не кратное двадцати, можно получить только вычитанием. Тридцать пять — это дважды двадцать вычесть пять.  
> (10) У айнов, как и у многих народов Сибири, существовали люди переменного пола. Нередко ими становились шаманы, связанные с камуй, и тогда пол шамана становился противоположным полу данного конкретного камуй.  
> (11) Совы — сакральные птицы, к людям настроенные очень благожелательно. В частности, считалось, что совы и крик совы, пролетающей над селением, прогоняли от людей болезни.  
> (12) Piye - многозначное слово. В данном контексте скорее «секрет, хитрость», а не «семя, косточка, причина, тема».  
> (13) Айны верят, что между камуи, как и между людьми, возможны любые отношения, от дружбы до вражды.  
> (14) Айны верили, что всё на земле — и люди, и предметы, и объекты живой природы — наделено рамат, некоей бессмертной субстанцией, кто-то (что-то) в большей мере, кто-то (что-то) — в меньшей. И при захоронении умершего его личные предметы обихода ломались, чтобы смочь проследовать за хозяином в загробный мир и продолжать ему служить и после его смерти.


End file.
